


no homo

by zaplarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaplarry/pseuds/zaplarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are best friends as teens but they begin to drift apart as Louis is gay and Harry's homophobic. Years after breaking Louis' heart, Harry finds Louis in Tesco's and the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no homo

Louis and Harry lay in Louis' bed, trying to get even a wink of sleep. Louis' back faced Harry and Harry was on his back, watching Louis' muscular back rise and fall with every breath he took. 

 

"Louis, are you okay?" Harry surprised even himself with the words coming out of his mouth. Louis didn't know why Harry had asked him that, but he didn't answer. So Harry repeated himself. "Louis..." He trailed off. 

 

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." Harry shut himself up after that, turning so his back was facing Louis, and tried to get some sleep himself that night. Louis had always been so quiet when they were alone together. Louis naturally had a loud and boisterous personality, but whenever it was just them, Louis wouldn't say a word. They found themselves on that familiar bed once again. Louis had already fallen asleep with his legs intertwined with Harry's, and that bothered Harry.

 

He didn't like it.

 

"Louis, wake up. Get your legs off of me." Harry nudged Louis awake because he didn't want to have to push Louis off of him. Louis blinked awake, a confused expression upon his face.

 

"What?" He asked, in a groggy, raspy voice. 

 

"Move your legs." Harry repeated sternly.

 

"Why? I'm comfortable." Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes.

 

"It's kinda gay, Louis. Just please move them." Louis didn't say a word. He quickly got off of Harry, facing his back toward the other boy, and letting out a huge sigh. This wasn't the first time Harry had stopped them from doing something because it seemed even remotely "gay". Sadly, Louis knew the drill, he knew better than to put his legs on Harry. Harry doesn't like it. 

 

When Harry asked if he was okay, he didn't answer.

 

Suddenly, Louis became overwhelmed by it. Harry had been uncomfortable with "looking gay" the whole time Louis had known him, but it never affected him like it was right now. Louis had been sad, he was thinking about just coming out to Harry just to get it over with, and he knows Harry would hate him. He knows that, but he couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted a hug and Harry couldn't even give him that, because it's "too gay". 

 

Louis had enough.

 

"Seriously, Harry? You won't even give me a fucking hug? I'm an emotional wreck right now and you can't even give me a hug?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, not actually noticing how upset Louis was. "You're so fucking concerned about looking gay when no one else is even here! This is why I'm so quiet when we're alone! Because I know I'll say or do something that you won't like. Can't we just be friends? It's ruining us. You hate me."

 

"I don't hate you, Louis." Harry reassured. 

 

"Yes, you do hate me, Harry. You hate who I am." Harry sighed.

 

"Why would you say that? No, I do-"

 

"I'm gay, Harry." Louis whispered, kind of hoping Harry wouldn't hear. It was silent for a moment before Harry asked Louis if he could leave. Louis turned his back to Harry, not saying anything as he felt the dip in the bed disappear before Harry grabbed his stuff, eyeing Louis as he walked out of his bedroom. Louis cried and cried. He just lost his best friend.

 

He really just lost his best friend. 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis looked up and down the shelves, searching for his favorite tea, when there was a tap at his shoulder. Louis turned to see a smiling boy who looked to be about 21 years of age. 

 

"Can I help you?" Louis asked, wondering why the cute lad tapped on his shoulder. Something about him seemed almost recognizable but Louis couldn't put a finger on it. Something about the way his long curls draped on his shoulders, how his shirt was unbuttoned at the top to reveal his chest, the tight jeans. The only thing that he recognized was the face, there was just something familiar about it. The way he dressed was nothing he knew or remembered, but it was right on the tip of his tongue.

 

"Hey! How are you?" His deep voice cut into Louis' racing thoughts. Louis hesitantly took the boy's hand in his, nodding a little bit.

 

"Um, yeah. I'm okay. How are you?" Louis' words drawled out slowly, still confused as to who this man was. He seemed to read Louis' mind.

 

"You don't remember me, do you?" Louis didn't want to seem rude.

 

"Uh, I'm sorry. I actually kind of recognize you, I just-"

 

"It's alright. I don't mind. Harry Styles." Louis' heart stopped beating in his tracks. This was Harry. This boy with the weird ass shirt and long hippie hair. This was his best friend. Ex best friend, Louis corrected himself. 

 

Louis was excited, nonetheless.

 

"Harry! Wow, it's so great to see you after -what- 5 years?" Harry nodded excitedly, pulling Louis in for a hug. Louis almost cried in Harry's arms right there. This was the same guy who wouldn't hug him even if he was sad or unwell, when he really needed it. The same guy who was afraid of looking too "gay" when there was no one else around. Harry pulled away, hands lingering on Louis' waist for one, two, three seconds. 

 

Louis couldn't believe this guy was really Harry. 

 

"What have you been doing? How have you been?" Harry asked curiously.

 

"Uh, nothing much. Just you know." Harry nodded, seeming to understand even though what Louis said had made absolutely no sense. "What about you?" 

 

"Nothing, really. My wife just got a new job." A little piece of Louis' heart broke. Who was he thinking he still might have a chance with Harry after 5 years.

 

"Oh, you have a wife? Nice. Kids?" Harry grinned at the question.

 

"Yeah, two of 'em." Louis grinned through his teeth.  "What about you? You have kids?" Harry asked, playing with a box of God-knows-what on the shelf. 

 

"No, no. Not yet. I only recently just started dating my boyfriend, so." Harry didn't scowl or grimace like Louis expected him to. Harry just smiled, nodding. Maybe Harry had really grown up. Well, it had been five years. 

 

"Yeah, I got married at 19, had kids at 20." Harry sighed, still smiling.

 

"That's kinda fast, don't you think?" Louis regretted the rude words that came out of his mouth right away. Harry didn't seem to mind. though.

 

"Yeah, I really love her though." Harry replied. He was breaking Louis' heart all over again. Louis had a boyfriend though, he couldn't date Harry even if Harry wanted to. "Well, you look really good, Lou." That was a first. Lou. Louis liked the pet name. He doesn't normally like pet names. 

 

"You do too, Haz." Louis saw Harry's blush before he could manage to hide it. Louis couldn't hold back a smirk. He saw Harry's eyes light up.

 

"Come over. Meet my wife and kids. Have dinner with us." Harry said, all too quickly.

 

"I can't do that, Harry."

 

"Really, I don't mind. Let me pay for your tea."

 

"No, that's too much. I can't let you-" Before Louis could finish, Harry was leading him to the register and paying for his pack of tea and pulling him out of Tesco's. 

 

When Louis arrived at Harry's house, pretty much everything was awkward. Natalia, Harry's wife, realized Louis was gay and the expression on her face scared Louis half to death. Louis should have known Harry would marry a girl like that. The kids were clueless as to what was going on as they both looking about 4. The rest of the dinner was quiet and when the kids were done, Natalia quickly pulled them out of the room.

 

Louis felt awkward, he barely ate. He asked Harry where the bathroom was and locked himself up there for a good 5 minutes. Harry came up to check on him and apologized for his wife's actions. Louis thanked them for dinner and left early, but not without Harry's number, of course. The rest of their outings were just him and Harry.

 

The next time, Louis and Harry went out with the kids while Natalia was out on a business trip, much to her dismay. "They'll turn gay" she says. Ben and Aiden couldn't tell the difference, they loved Louis just the same. Harry adored the way his kids latched onto Louis and gave him kisses. 

 

"So, how's your boyfriend?" Louis got slightly uncomfortable just at that question, Harry's never really asked him about Jack before. 

 

"He's fine." Louis didn't want to admit that they were having problems. He didn't want Harry to worry. Harry smiled, taking Ben in his arms, leaving Louis with Aiden. They had a good day for the most part, got ice cream, played games. All that kind of stuff. 

 

They hung out together for a while, making Natalia angry. Harry and Natalia often fought and it pushed her off the edge, causing her to file for a divorce. She got custody of the kids and allowed Harry to see them, only if Louis wasn't around. Louis told Harry they shouldn't be friends if he's the one who ruined their marriage. Harry told him to forget about it and told him not to blame himself.

 

Louis still felt bad. He stopped hanging out with Harry for a little while until he could sort his feelings out, breaking up with Jack in the process. The kids complained to Harry about missing Louis. Louis and Harry began to hang out again, realizing some feelings in the process.

 

So here they were on the couch, laughing with beers in hand, clutching their stomachs. They were drunk enough to do something stupid but sober enough to realize what they really wanted. Harry leaned in and Louis did the same, sparks flew, you could say. Louis' hand gripping Harry's thigh and Harry's around Louis' waist. Some call it magic.

 

Some call it love. 


End file.
